Praise Her Voice
by Shinomori's Woman
Summary: Aoshi was a man of few words,but Misao? She never SPOKE...


"**Praise Her Voice"**

I don't own RK or anything related to it.

'…..Right, Aoshi-sama?'

'…..'

'-'

"Aa"

"What the hell do you mean by Aa! I've been speaking on and on for hours and all you can and do say is "Aa"?"

'Aa'

"Just because I love you doesn't give you any right to _"Aa"_ me out!",a gasp escaped a certain weasel girl's mouth as she tried to clamp her mouth shut.

At the same time,a certain icicle was apparently speaking the longest sentence ever as he asked "_**You**_ love _**me**_?"

* * *

><p>"…..Don't you agree Aoshi-sama?" said Misao as she slurped her slushy happily.<p>

"…"

"Aa…"replied Aoshi as he sipped his green tea quietly. He was so attentive to every word that left her mouth that he actually missed the murderous glare she was shooting him.

"Did you just say Aa _**again? **_

"Aa.."

"THAT'S IT.I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR _AA'S _AND _HMMMM'S_.JUST BECAUSE YOU SAID _**YOU LOVE ME TOO**_ DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU ARE PERMITTED TO _AA_ FREELY!" she shouted as she stormed out on a rather frozen icicle.

* * *

><p>"Say that again."<p>

"Misao, will you cook miso soup for me everyday?"

"What?"

"Misao, will you cook…."

"I heard you the first time." Said Misao impatiently. "Did you _**really**_ ask me to cook miso soup for you?"

"Aa.."

"You _**really want**_ me to cook miso soup for you everyday?"

"Aa.."

"_**You**_, Shinomori Aoshi, _**down on your knee**_,have asked _**me**_, Makimachi Misao _**to cook miso soup**_ for you _**everyday**_?"

"Aa…"

"WHY YOU HEARTLESS BLOCK OF AN ICE!DON'T I COOK GOOD ENOUGH MEALS FOR YOU THREE TIMES A DAY THAT YOU HAVE TO _**KNEEL DOWN**_ AND _**BEG FOR FOOD**_?AND HERE,POOR ME,THINKING THAT YOU WERE ACTUALLY ASKING FOR MY HAND IN MARRIAGE!"

"Aa.."

"WHAT?DID YOU JUST _AA _AGAIN?YOU…mmmmphph….."All words leaving her mouth were smothered as an impatient Aoshi's lips crashed down upon hers. He pulled apart just a hair's breadth to speak, "_**Will you marry me**_?"

For once in her life time, Misao was speechless.

* * *

><p>"AOSHI!YOU LIAR!YOU PROMISED THAT IT WILL NEVER HURT SO MUCH AGAIN THE FIRST TIME YOU TOOK ME!"<p>

"Misao, ssshhh..ok? Calm down.." voiced Aoshi motherly as he tried to calm his screaming wife down. "You're gonna be fine…. Hold on just a little longer.."He continued as he wiped her tears streaming down her already wet face from sweats.

"CALM DOWN!YOU ARE ASKING ME TO COME DOWN!WHY YOU…" screamed a very red faced Misao as he tried to tear away from Aoshi's steel yet gentle grip.

"Misao…" Aoshi softly cooed.

"DON'T YOU DARE MISAO ME WHEN YOU ARE JUST SITTING THERE AND I'M THE ONE GOING THROUGH THIS HELL!"

"Misao,I know you're hurting a lot but once we're over we'll receive the greatest joy…"

"TO HELL WITH YOUR _**GREATEST JOY**_!YOU KNOW NOTHING…."..And with that she screamed so loudly that Aoshi feared she might have damaged her vocal chord permanently . But Misao was soon outdone By a loud wailing sound…. curtsey, their first child.

Aoshi loosened his grip on Misao as she slumped on the hospital bed and craned his neck to have look at his first born. It was a boy. As much as Aoshi wanted to take a better look at the boy, he decided his wife needed him the most. So he grabbed a wet towel and started to dab her tired face as she sleepily muttered, "My baby.."

Aoshi kissed her head softly and assured her their son was fine and was taken away by the nurse to do the necessary.

Misao's almost closed eyes snapped open as she asked.

"What?" This was a tone Aoshi knew too quickly re-assured Misao that the baby was only taken to be cleaned and will be returned to her shortly.

"AND YOU LET THEM GO?"

"Misao…."

"YOU STUPID BLOCK OF ICE! THEY TOOK MY BABY _**AWAY**_ AND YOU JUST SAT THERE WATCHING!NO MATTER FOR WHAT PURPOSE THEY TOOK HIM YOU DIDN'T EVEN THINK THAT YOU SHOULD HAVE GONE WITH THEM!"

"Misao…. I was worried about _**you**_. You _**needed**_ me!" Aoshi tried to reason.

"_**TO HELL**_ WITH YOUR WORRIES..YOU SON OF A…" Aoshi was saved from being his primal heritage revealed as the nurse walked in with their bundle of joy.

She handed Misao her child who wordlessly accepted their child in her arms and watched him with tender love and awe .She flashed Aoshi a brilliant smile as the father looked at his son with pride.

This could be a really happy beginning only if the nurse hadn't said, "You have wonderful family Mrs. Shinomori."

Misao's eyes flashed dangerously at her and Aoshi knew it was on again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Its my first Rk fic .Pls review!

It is the Japanese traditional way to ask for hand in marriage to ask, "Will you cook miso soup for me everyday?" I read about it in a fic called YOU THINK TOO MUCH..and I'm sorry I used it without permission.

Dedicated to my bff…Hope you enjoyed._**"TUI EKTA KAMINI!"**_

Oh,about the name..its from the movie RAISE YOUR VOICE starring HILLARY DUFF.


End file.
